Multiplying
by jbskyyy
Summary: Chapter 7 - Jane & Maura watch a birthing video LOL! Ch-1- Jane and Maura have been married for a year. They are celebrating their anniversary and get upsetting news. Well upsetting to Jane anyways. A sequel of sorts of Bass the (turtle) Tortoise.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- This is a sequel to "Bass the (Turtle) Tortoise" . But you do not need to read that to follow this story. You only have to be a Rizzles fan and I'll explain as we go along . My collaborator (that sounds like she's up to something ) on this story is the one you can thank for the best parts of this story. I will write the other filler parts. Just kind of kidding but Tracy (tracy-rachel) is an amazing writer and I can't thank her enough for her wonderful ideas she is sharing with me that is helping me write this story. :D

Multiplying

Maura and Jane celebrated their one year wedding anniversary . It was a memorable anniversary night for the couple. Jane had made a reservation at the most popular and expensive Italian restaurant in the city "Dono del Cielo".

Jane and Maura promised one another to not be extravagant with their gifts for each other. Both loving the thought that was put into the gift rather than the price tag on it was what mattered most to them.

Jane was liking the idea , that was until she had to figure out an anniversary gift for Maura . Jane had spent a month going around asking everyone. She even occasionally asked perps for suggestions on what to give Maura. Their lewd pornographic answers were causing her to ram most of their heads into walls. Jane gave up asking because the suggestions were getting more and more lame with every person she asked.

The anniversary night arrives finally . Jane is getting nervous she is still with no present for Maura. Jane had no idea what so ever what to do. Jane hadn't even noticed Maura didn't have a present either. But they both got dressed and headed out to the restaurant.

They pull up in front of restaurant Dono del Cielo. Jane takes her ticket from the valet then jogs over to Maura's side taking her hand in hers.

Maura looks over the outside of the new restaurant and is very impressed "Jane I've never been here before , have you?"

"Yes, well no. I know a waiter here. We went to school together. I met him here for lunch, in the kitchen last week. The food is great , authentic Italian cuisine."

"Oh Italian? Sounds wonderful Jane." Maura points to the sign of the restaurant "Okay now can you tell me what the translation is?"

Jane fake mocks surprise putting her hand on her chest "You mean you the genius doesn't speak Italian?"

Maura laughs then play smacks Jane's arm. "Jane I know a few languages but Italian isn't one of them. Can you translate for me please?"

Jane nods then proudly puffs out her chest a little. She looks up and points to the sign . In her best fake Italian accent she says " Dono del Cielo translates to mean, gift from heaven. That's why I brought you here Maura you are my gift from heaven " Jane lowers her head blushing from getting all romantic in public .

Maura wraps her arms around Jane's neck pulling her down for a kiss. She pulls away and whispers in Jane's ear "I love you more every day."

They walk into the restaurant and are seated. Maura nervously begins rearranging the utensils on the table. She is realizing she hasn't thought of a gift for Jane yet. Jane watching Maura starts fidgeting and rubbing her hands together. She too is worried she will not think of a gift for Maura.

They both look up at each other. Jane smiles with glassy eyes as she looks adoringly at her wife. Jane reaches across the table for Maura's hand. She places it in her hand and starts caressing it .

Maura crooks her head to the side trying to figure out what Jane was doing. "What ? What are you thinking about Jane?"

Jane bends her head down to Maura's hand kissing it. She looks up at Maura smiling "My wife."

Maura still confused half smiles " Yes, I'm your wife and you are mine. Is there something wrong? Are you afraid to tell me something? Jane you're making me nervous"

Jane squeezes her hand chuckling "No, no Sweetie , nothing like that... You've been" Jane puts her hand to her chest to emphasize her point "my ...wife for a year now...me of all people" Jane throws her hand out to Maura "to you...I'm just" She starts tearing up more overcome with emotion. Jane desperately trying to think of something to express her love for Maura. But she still has no gift for her. She hears a baby cry in the back of the restaurant. And for the first time isn't aggravated by the sound. She is struck with the idea for the perfect gift to give Maura.

Maura was getting worried she got up moved her chair beside Jane's . She gently rubs her hand up and down Jane's arm trying to comfort her.

"What is it Jane ? You know you can tell me anything Baby please you're scaring me?"

Jane turns to Maura still choked up and full of raw emotions her voice raspy tries to tell Maura what she wants to give her. "I...we have been happy this year ..right?" Maura nods and smiles moving the stray hair away from Jane's face with her hand. "Good ...okay well I've never been so happy in my entire life...my heart." Jane struggles for a way to explain what she is feeling.

Maura kisses her on the cheek "It's okay take as long as you need to tell me Jane."

"My heart has grown bigger I think." Jane looks at Maura knowing she wants to correct her. "I know , I know Sweetie, it's not physically possible to get bigger."

Maura restrains herself from medically speaking it is possible but knows that's not what Jane is trying to tell her. So she just nods at her.

"It just feels bigger because of all my love for you...I want to give you something that I think you want. I mean we've talked about before but not with me." Maura looking even more confused. Jane says "..um I'm not saying this right." The baby cries again. Jane turns excitedly and points "That Sweetie ,I want to give you that." Jane smiled at Maura thinking she would understand her now.

Maura shook her head trying to understand "You want to give me that woman's baby? Jane I don't think that's legal,besides .."

Jane frustrated but looks at Maura's adoring face looking at her. Jane laughs throws her head back looks at the ceiling. "Maura I want to give you a baby, a child ...you know start the family we've talked about having someday...Well Maura today is someday" Jane looks away from the ceiling and down at Maura.

Maura has tears rolling down her cheeks finally understanding. "But Jane … you said you didn't want to carry our child. I thought I was going to carry our child for us."

Jane holds Maura's hands in hers "Sweetie you can have a baby too if you want ."

Tears still falling "After you have a baby, I can try and have one?" Maura looking up sadly at Jane.

Jane smiles wiping the tears off Maura's face. "Maura you can... Hell we both can try to get pregnant together if you want?"

Maura started smiling through her tears "Really Jane ? Oh really? Yes I've always dreamed of doing that with you. ...but you said you didn't want to carry a child. What has changed your mind ?"

Jane kisses Maura then jokes and hands her a cloth napkin . "Here blow your nose ."

Maura takes it and wipes her nose as ladylike as possible. She hits Jane's arm "I'm not going to blow my nose in here . Tell me ? What changed your mind about carrying a baby?"

Jane looks around seeing some people staring at them . "I'll tell you when we get home. We got an audience in here."

Maura looks around seeing half the restaurant watching them "Oh okay, let's go now."

"Maura we haven't had dinner yet?"

"Do they deliver?" Maura jokes and then laughs at her own joke.

Jane chuckles "You think your joking but I know people . I can get it delivered. Wait here a minute."

"Jane wait order some leafy greens ..oh and strawberries, British ones if they have them for Bass and Clemmy (Bass's tortoise girlfriend). For Jo Friday find something special too."

Jane stands up smirking says "The things I do for my wife." She walks to the kitchen to order their food to be delivered by Jane's school friend.

They drove home in silence smiling lost in thought. Once home they walk in and see the house is a mess. Things are knocked over and turned over on the floor. Jane thinking that they've had a break in and pulls out her cell phone. As she's about to call it in she sees Bass out of the corner of her eye.

Anger building Jane yells at him "Dammit Bass! You scared the hell out of us. Where is your girlfriend?"

Maura goes over to Bass who is now cowering in the corner. "Oh Bass what have you done? Are you alright honey?" Maura pets Bass's shell.

Jane shakes her head at Maura "Is this how you're going to be with our kids. Just let them to do what they like?" Jane picks up her thong that Bass had drug out from their bedroom. "See he is still a pervert."

Maura smiles at Bass "Honey you know Jane doesn't like that. I gave you an old pair of Jane's boy shorts . Didn't you like them?"

Jane flash backed on all the times Bass had stolen her clothes. "Maura your turtle is still a pervert . Please don't encourage him by giving him my underwear. I think we need to get a new girlfriend for him. Clemmy ain't cutting it. And I don't want him going back to humping me and everything I own again."

Maura smiling walks over to Jane wraps her in her arms. "Tortoise not turtle and Baby we aren't replacing Clemmy. Bass loves her . I love her and I know you do too."

"Well why did the..." Jane struggles to say it right "tortoise ...tear up our house?"

Maura laughs "Hmm I don't know maybe Clemmy and Bass are fighting again. Let's go check on her okay?"

Jane shakes her thong in front of Bass's face as they walk by him "These are mine. Leave them alone perv."

Bass follows behind Maura as they walk to the new tortoise pen they had built for them.

Jane leans over the fence looking for Clemmy. She spots her as dirt is flying out of a new hole that Clemmy is digging.

"Clemmy come here girl. What are you doing? Bass already dug you guys a nice big hole over on the other side of the pen."

Clemmy ignores Jane and keeps digging her hole.

Maura watches as Bass sneaks back in the pen and goes to his hole he dug. Jane and Maura both laugh . Maura says "See they're fighting about something. C'mon let's go back in . Let them work it out for themselves."  
As they walked back in the house Jane's cell rang. Jane scrunches her face upset thinking it was work calling and interrupting their anniversary.

"Rizzoli."

Megan the tortoise handler from the breeding farm they got Clemmy from is calling to give Jane and Maura the results from the latest vet's check ups on Bass and Clemmy.

Jane smiles as Maura watches knowing thankfully it's not work .

"Hi Megan , how are you?"

Maura has always been jealous of Megan . She feels Megan flirts entirely too much with Jane. Maura goes over and takes the phone out of Jane's hand. Jane smiles she loves jealous Maura being all protective of their relationship.

"Hi Megan this is Maura...yes I'm fine. Jane and I are celebrating our year anniversary. So this isn't a good time to call ab...oh test results?...yes...well thank you for calling...Yes tomorrow we will be expecting you." Maura clicks off the phone and hands it back to Jane.

Jane curious asks "Well what tests? And why is she coming here tomorrow?"

Maura leads Jane over to the couch to sit down. She knows Jane isn't going to like the results.

Maura grasps Jane's hand in hers "Jane ,Bass and Clemmy aren't fighting. They are nesting."

Jane was confused "What ? Nesting? What are they turning into birds? What the hell are you talking about Maura?"

"Clemmy is pregnant." Jane's eyebrows shoot up. "Now Jane that's why she is digging a hole. She is going to lay her eggs in it. I think they can lay 35 to 40 eggs at a time. Isn't this great . I'm so excited little baby tortoises. Aren't you excited too Jane?"

Jane is shocked she's picturing 35 to 40 tiny Bass Jr's running around annoying her.

Jane throws her face defeatedly into her hands and says " Maura ….Bass is multiplying!... I just can't...I can't."

Maura hugs her laughing. "It's going to be fun I promise Jane. Now let's go finish celebrating our anniversary. We can finish talking about having our own babies too."

Maura gets up takes Jane by the hand and leads her into their bedroom. Maura was taking off her dress slowly and seductively as they walked. Maura was completely nude by the time they entered the bedroom. Jane smirks as Maura starts undressing her.

The doorbell rings they both look at each other. Jane smiles "Our dinner is here?" Jane quickly buttons up her shirt. She gives Maura a quick kiss "I'll go answer the door. You want to meet me in the kitchen?"

Maura smiles shakes her head. "No I'm not hungry for that kind of Italian. Throw the food in the fridge and come serve me what I'm hungry for. Your Italian self in our bed." She turns and walks to the bed and gets in.

Jane is frozen watching Maura. The doorbell rings again. Jane runs answers the door.

She grabs the food from her friend says "Thanks man I owe you , bye."

She pushes him out and slams the door in his face. Runs to the kitchen throws the food in the fridge. Then sprints to the bedroom.

She sees Maura laying in bed waiting for her. She starts hurriedly undressing . Jane says vibrating in arousal and smirking " I believe you ordered one hot Italian?"

Maura smiles nodding admiring the Italian's naked body.

"Yes , very hot . Now get over here before it gets cold Jane ."

.

.

A/N- Thanks for reading.

Chapter 2?


	2. Chapter 2

Multiplying

Chapter 2

Around midnight a loud scraping sound coming closer to their bedroom wakes Maura and Jane.

Jane with her eyes still closed sleepily reaches for her gun in her nightstand drawer.

Jane pulls out her gun ,pats Maura's hip with her other hand . With her sleepy gravely throated voice ." Stay here , I'll go check."

Jane throws on her BPD t-shit and her baggy Bat -Man boxers on. Jane really not feeling any danger walks begrudgingly into the hallway. Her gun not even raised she hears the scraping again. She sees movement but her eyes are blurry. She rubs her eyes trying to make it out..it's Bass. She then hears a grunting noise coming from Bass walking toward her.

Jane turns her head casually back to the bedroom "Maura it's only Bass. But I think somethings wrong with him. He's making noises."

Jane smiles as she hears Maura rustling around then her little pattering feet running out in the hallway. Maura is pulling her crimson red satin robe closed as she runs past Jane to get to Bass.

Maura bends down getting on her knees to get a closer look at him. Maura pets his shell inspecting his face. "Oh Bass honey what's wrong?"

Jane gets down beside Maura putting her arm around her. She quickly gives Bass a once over. Bass grunts loudly and turns to look behind himself.

Jane thinking she realizes what happened . She kisses Maura on top of her head "I think he's just hungry Sweetie. We … or I mean I forgot to feed him and Clemmy their dinner from Dono del Cielo's."

Maura turns to Jane smiling . She kisses Jane "Aw thanks Baby but not you ,me. I forgot to feed them. I'm always the one that feeds them their dinner."

Jane smiling gives Bass a little pat on his shell then stands up. "I'll go fix them a plate."

Maura nods then shivered as she pulls her robe tighter around herself. "Thank you Jane."

Jane sees her shivering "You're cold. I'm going to start a fire for us first."

Maura stands up cuddling herself into Jane's body. "Oooh a fire sounds wonderful. I'll fix their dinner plates while you start the fire?"

Jane holds her for a minute trying to warm her up a little then nods as they walk in separate directions .Maura goes to the kitchen while Jane goes to put her gun away then to the living room.

Jane quickly starts a fire then gets an idea. She finds a blanket beside the couch. She places it in front of the fireplace on the floor. She hears Maura going outside to give Clemmy her dinner. So Jane goes in the kitchen she takes out the dinner they also hadn't eaten from the fridge. She begins warming the food up and getting the plates for her and Maura.

Just as Jane is finishing Maura's plate she walks in. She is wearing Jane's big parka coat and boots she smiles at Jane "Ooooh it's so cold out there. What are you doing Jane?" Maura takes off the coat and boots. She hangs the coat up on the hook by the back door.

"I'm hungry and I figured you were too. So I heated up everything. I thought we could finish having our anniversary dinner in front of the fire? You know, since we never actually got around to eating..." Jane smirking clears her throat. "uh food that is ." Jane gives Maura a passionate kiss.

The microwave beeps Maura scrunches up her face. She walks over to it "Jane you should have warmed it up in the oven instead. The microwave dries it out and in the oven it congeals at a temperature where the flavor is enhanc..."

Jane cuts her off nodding with another kiss . Then says "Okay got it nuking it bad , oven good. Let's go eat. I'll carry in the plates you grab the glasses and wine?"

Maura smiling finds the wine and glasses then follows Jane into the living room. She smiles as she sees the big blanket in front of the fire. Jane sits down the plates on the blanket. She grabs some throw pillows from the couch puts them down on the blanket too.

Maura hands the glasses to Jane "Baby this looks nice but...how about we scoot the coffee table over to sit the plates on?"

"Oh okay even better." Jane moves the table over in front of the fire. She places down a pillow and waves her hand over it "Your seat Mademoiselle."

Maura laughs and sits down. They both inspect their plates smiling.

"Jane it looks and smells wonderful."

Jane already had a mouthful of her penne polpette al forno . "Tastes better ...eat your agnolotti all' aragosta, it looks good too."

Maura takes a bite of her food . Her face breaks into a big smile as she chews and nods at Jane.

Maura swallows and points to her plate with her fork "Oh it's so good Jane. Try a bite?"

Maura feeds Jane a fork full "Mmm that is good."

They both eat their food happily humming with each bite.

"So um Maura how should we go about having babies together? ….Please tell me you don't want it to be someone we know?" Jane laughed .

Maura tilts her head thinking "Well we could use a male member from each others family. That way the babies would have both our genes...hmmm , what's that sounds like to you?"

Jane furrows her brow "What, you're joking right?"

"No Jane, how about Tommy? He would …."  
Jane explodes "No! Are you serious ? No! You're not having sex with my brother ."

Maura chuckles and slaps Jane's arm "No of course not. I meant he could donate his sperm to me. I mean you two have a lot of the same features that I love. I would like our baby to have them ."

Still slightly upset Jane jokes "What like our long bones?"

Maura kisses Jane "Yeah among so many more features. But if you'd rather we could have anonymous donors?"

Jane thinking takes a drink of her wine "Well how about I don't know maybe just one donor for us both? "

Maura's eyebrows shoot up nods "Um interesting." Maura thinking about it takes a drink of wine " That would make them siblings. Hmm , I like that. " Maura shakes her head smiling at Jane "Yes I love that idea for our family."

"Our family. I love the sound of that Maura."

Jane smiling kisses Maura. She lays Maura down on the blanket . Jane starts spreading kisses down Maura's neck.

"Mmm oh you want to make love now. I love the sound of that baby."

Jane pulls her head away and moves her body on top of Maura's. "No sweetie I don't want to make love to you."

Maura's smile fades away quickly "What? Why?"

" Well we already made love earlier. It was all great really Maura . But it also was sweet and fluffy sex. Which I love but now I want to have sex with you." Jane wiggles her eyebrows then grins. Jane starts spreading kisses around Maura's neck again.

Maura laughs loudly pushing Jane off of her and away from her neck " So tell me what's the difference ?"

Jane smiling turns her body on her side and starts opening Maura's robe with one finger. She exposes one of Maura's breasts and kisses around the nipple. Jane looks up smirking lifts up one eyebrow and says "Difference is fun. Sex is having fun. Making love is showing your love to each other. Sex is ..."

Jane laughs as she sucks Maura's nipple into her mouth twirling her tongue around the nipple.

Maura starts feeling herself beginning to get aroused . Watching Jane , Maura is hungering for more . "Sex is what baby?" Maura places her hand on the back of Jane's head not wanting her to stop what she was doing.

Jane pops the nipple away from her lips grinning "Pleasure sweetie . Sex is about pure pleasure." Jane moves up Maura's body giving her a passionate kiss.

Maura shakes her head no "I think you can have both at the same time Jane?"

Jane shaking her head then rest her head on her hand looking down at Maura " Maura c'mon you can't do both at the same time. I'm not putting down making love. I love making love to you sweetie. But just having sex ….well there are... options." Jane smiles as she's proud of herself for describing it that way.

Maura has an idea " Oh okay I think I know what you're saying. Um before that I want to apologize for not giving you an anniversary present."

Jane shakes her head "Sweetie your present to me is wanting to have a baby too. Us making a family together is the best present I could ever imagine getting. And Sweetie your giving that to me. So thank you , I love my gift." Jane kisses Maura.

"I loved mine too Jane..." Maura turns the tables on Jane . "But baby there is um... making gifts … which is sweet, nice and fluffy" Maura imitating Jane. "Which I will love making but then there is having a gift ." Jane laughs , Maura continues "Which is just all about pure pleasure."

"Funny sweetie, you're funny tonight. I think I'm rubbing off on you ."

Jane looks at the devious look on Maura's face "What? Should I ask what this having sex , um I mean having a gift is?"

Grinning ear to ear Maura stands up looking down to Jane "Yes, but it'll be more fun if I can just show you?"

Jane rolls over on her back looks up at Maura . She moves her fingers up to the bottom of Maura's robe. She sneaks a peek under the robe at a very naked Maura. "Okay I pick the fun way."

Maura laughing slaps Jane's hand away from her robe. "Okay baby wait here. I'll be right back."

Jane smiling nods as she watches Maura overly swinging her hips back and forth walking to the bedroom .

Jane watches the fire and starts thinking about their year of marriage together. She then clasps her hands together on her stomach. She let's out a contented big breath and says to herself out loud "I don't think I could ever be any happier in my life as I am right now."

Maura stands in the hallway and hears what Jane is saying. Maura smiles as she walks over and stands in front of the fire looking down at Jane.

Maura smiles "Baby can I try and make you a little more happier tonight?"

Jane's eyes pop wide open as she looks at Maura standing nude in front of her. Maura smirks as Jane's eyes travel all down her body . Right down to the strap-on she is wearing. The strap-on is a one that has a small end that goes inside Maura and the other big end that will go into Jane.

Jane sits up on her elbows "I guess I was wrong . I think I can be a happier. Get down here woman."

Maura starts to kneel down on the blanket. Jane looks at the strap-on closer. She sees a number one on it. "One Maura? What does that mean?"

Jane reaches out and touches the shaft rubbing her fingers over the number one.

Maura feels it rubbing on her clit every time Jane rubs the bottom half "Um Baby mmm don't stop doing that. Ah the number one is … well stands for our first anniversary."

Jane starting to feel the throbbing pulse between her own legs . Her voice gets lower when she gets aroused which drives Maura wild.

Jane whispers "A whole year with you. I'm the luckiest woman in the world."

Maura lays her body on top of Jane. She whispers back in Jane's ear "Would you like to try and have fun , have pure pleasure , have sex with me?"

Jane chuckles "God yes!"

Maura kisses Jane passionately then gets up on her knees again. "Okay take the position."

Jane scrunches her face "Maura no , you know I don't like to do that?"

"Yes you do let me prove it to you ...again? Remember the billy club?"

Maura smirks leaning down she runs her fingers between Jane's legs. Her fingers are drenched in Jane's arousal for her.

Jane thinking about the time Maura used the billy club shaped strap-on on her. She smiled up at Maura. She quickly jumps up strips off her clothes then takes the position on all fours.

Maura laughs and strokes Jane's back with one hand . She bends over kissing Jane's back up and down. Maura looks at the firelight flickering all over Jane's body. She reaches for one of Jane's hands. She places it on the silicone shaft. Jane knowing what she wants. Jane starts stroking it up and down slowly. On the down stroke Jane grasps it and swirls it in a circle inside Maura.

Maura knew she wouldn't last long if she didn't stop Jane. She moved the shaft out of Jane's hand . Maura positioned herself behind Jane. She grabbed Jane's backside with both hands and squeezed both cheeks.

"Oh yes Sweetie mmm"  
Maura bends herself on to Jane's back rubbing her breasts all up and down. Jane moans again loving the feeling . Maura reaches down running her fingers between Jane's soaking wet lips. Moans from Jane getting louder. Jane backs herself into Maura to let her know she wanted more.

"Patience baby" Maura whispered in Jane's ear.

Maura ran both hands under and filled them with Jane's breasts. She squeezed and fondled them as she kissed Jane's back all over.

Jane couldn't take much more she whimpered "Maura please I need you now sweetie please."

Maura smirks then takes her fingers and spreads open Jane's dripping folds. Maura grabs the silicone shaft with her other hand and easily slides it into Jane slowly.

"Mauuura ...more"

Maura pushes it all the way into Jane . She begins to thrust it in and out slowly.

A growling sound coming from Jane . Then she starts pumping the shaft in and out of herself.

Maura smiling "Okay baby you want more ? Brace yourself." Maura grabs Jane by both shoulders with her hands for leverage.

Jane growls happily again as Maura starts slamming the shaft into her harder and faster. Jane feels Maura's fingers start to circle her clit as she is still thrusting into her. Every nerve ending in her body on fire . Maura's lips touch the perfect spot on her neck and it takes Jane over the edge , her body starts to spasm. Maura holds Jane tightly letting Jane ride out her orgasm. But then Jane reached back and rubbed and circled Maura's clit and pumped back onto the shaft. Maura quickly went over the edge too . Jane turned herself onto her back . She held Maura tightly in her arms as the spasms died down slowly for Maura.

Maura slowly rolled off Jane when the orgasm ended. They both laid there staring at the ceiling trying to catch their breaths.

Maura takes a deep breath "Incredible, every time I think that it can't get better. You prove me wrong."

Jane laughs " Back at ya. , So when do you want to start trying for the babies?"

Maura turns on her side smiling "Really ? Are you ready now ? Cause I am, we can start Monday looking for a donor. Ooh I'm excited aren't you?"

Jane smiles"Yeah I am...I.."

Jane hears a loud scuffling sound . She sits up can't believe what's she is seeing. She hangs her head in disgust.

" I think Bass brought Clemmy in here. And they have been watching us have sex. Ewww Maura ….I think Bass is turning Clemmy into a pervert too...Oh eww ...I can't Maura ...I just can't."

Maura sits up sees Bass and Clemmy side by side looking at starts laughing uncontrollably. Bass has Jane's baggy Bat-Man boxers hanging out of his mouth.

Maura tries to stop laughing but can't . She rubs her hand on Jane's back to comfort her.

.

.

.

A/N- Thanks for reading this chapter! Chapter 3?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- A little back story . Cookie in the first Bass story Jane told Maura that in her childhood cookie was the word her Ma & Aunts used instead of other words used to describe a woman's vagina Jane now uses it all the time and uses Cookie Monster's voice to say it , little weird I know but a little funny too :D

Multiplying

Chapter 3

Jane and Maura have been taking fertility shots for the last four months. They gave each other the shots . Each having a phobia about needles made for a lot of interesting shots. Maura could only get Jane to take hers by surprise attacks. Once Maura gave her the shot at the police station and Jane shocked pulled her gun on her. So that was a one time thing . Usually it was when Jane was naked and in the shower . Although that led Jane into calling Maura psycho in honor of the famous shower scene in the movie "Psycho". Jane would have to discuss and make negotiations with Maura for her to take her shots. The biggest was when Jane agreed to stop working once she was six months pregnant. Jane was wanting to just take the day off and have the baby then go back to work the next day. After Maura stopped laughing she explained to her that wasn't possible. So toward the end of the fourth month of negotiations Jane agreed to stop working when she reached her sixth month of pregnancy.

They were also in the fourth month of Clemmy's (Bass's girlfriend) incubation time. Tortoise's eggs usually start hatching around the sixteenth week. It however could take up to a month for all of them to hatch. Clemmy had laid thirty-three eggs. Jane had numbered each egg with a harmless watercolor based paint brush 1 through 33 . Clemmy had to be separated from Bass with a fence inside their pen which was in Maura and Jane's backyard. Because Clemmy after laying the eggs wouldn't let Bass near them. She would chase him away or flip him over on his back and leave him that way for hours until Maura would find him. Jane loved finding him that way. She would take pictures and laugh every time. But then Maura made Jane put up a fence .

As Jane was just finishing putting up the (Bass blockade) fence. Maura came out to inspect Jane's work with a mug of hot chocolate and cookies as a reward.

It was cold it was 23 degrees outside . Maura was bundled up in her new designer parka coat .Which had the old and very inexpensive scarf that Jane had bought her hanging outside the parka but wrapped warmly around her neck. Maura always told Jane that the scarf meant more and was worth more than anything she would ever own. Because Jane had given her the scarf the first Christmas they had become friends. Maura treasured it because it was the first Christmas gift any girl friend had ever given Maura.

Maura approached Jane who was working under the tortoise's heat lamps . Jane was sweating because the heat lamps were extremely hot . She had stripped down only left wearing a tank top and her favorite worn and ripped jeans . Her coat boots and gloves were laying down on the ground.

Maura stood admiring her wife's glistening exposed skin as the snow started falling heavily. Maura held out the cup of hot chocolate to Jane. "Oh look Jane it's snowing . Here Honey I brought you some hot chocolate...and cookies. "

Jane wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. She took a cookie and kissed her. "Of course it's snowing. It's Christmas eve Sweetie. Santa needs snow for his sleigh." Jane takes a bite of the cookie. "Mmmm good cookie ...Did you bake these?" Maura nods and grins yes. Jane smiles pointing at the hot chocolate. " Maura that's nice but I'd rather have a beer right now. Would you mind grabbing me one?"

Maura smiles lustily as she watches a single drop of sweat trickle down between Jane's cleavage into her tank top. She debated whether or not to step over the fence and strip off her own clothes too then ravish her wife under the heat lamps or just go get her a beer . Picturing the ravishing Maura is in a daze just staring at Jane.

Jane smirks then tilts her head looking at Maura . Jane knows Maura's lust look in her eyes " Um Sweetie? Either jump the fence ,get that parka off and give me an early Christmas present or go get me a beer." Jane laughs loudly bringing Maura out of her daze.

Maura blushing "Sorry, yes a beer I get it for you...but baby you look so..." Maura makes a umph noise as she takes one last long look at Jane's sweaty body and turns to go retrieve a beer for her.

Jane stares at the little bundle of parka with swinging hips inside moving side to side back to the house. Shaking her head amazed at the sight of her wife says "Even wrapped up in a big parka she's still so fucking hot."

The fertility shots was having an effect on both Maura and Jane . It had put them both in a constant state of heat. They had already had sex on ever inch of their home and all the secluded spots at the police station numerous times ( Jail cell was Maura's favorite spot). So the natural progression of course thought Jane is to start on all the place outside they could have sex now.

Maura comes out walking slowing swinging her hips again. Jane smiles as she gets closer and the snow starts falling harder. Maura can barely see Jane through the snow falling even harder in front of her. Maura then sees that Jane is unzipping her jeans.

Jane watches as Maura starts to walk faster toward her. She smirks and holds out her hand to her "Here Maura , come join me it's hot in here?"

Maura smiling steps over the fence. Jane takes the beer from her. "What no more cookies?"

Maura smirks as she takes off the parka and is naked underneath. "I brought the kind you like."

Jane smiles from ear to ear with her dimples popping . In her best Cookie Monster voice says "Me want cookie. Me eat cookie." Jane buries her head in Maura's neck says in "Cookiese" (Cookie Monster voice) as she spreads kisses all up and down her neck." Om nom nom nom"

They hear a noise coming from Clemmy's nest where the eggs were laid. Maura pulls away from Jane and walks to see what's wrong.

Jane stands flailing her arms . She hangs her head down defeatedly she follows Maura, whispers to herself in Cookiese "I love cookie but hate turtle."

Maura actually hears Jane and says "Tortoise not turtle Jane."

"Yeah them too...hate'em" Jane walks up and stands beside Maura looking at the big hole Clemmy dug.

Maura squatted down and looked closer at Clemmy. "Oh Clemmy honey what's wrong?" Clemmy loudly grunts then squeals. Maura pets her. "Oh It's okay, it'll be okay. Well you look fine, I'll bet you just can't wait until your babies get here, huh? They will be here any day now . Don't worry honey."

Jane looked down at the eggs . She shook her head and blinked her eyes a few times. She could of sworn she saw a few of the eggs move. Jane looked again and one egg chipped open, then another and another. Three eggs were hatching.

Jane patted Maura quickly on her back "Day now,day now Maura!"

Maura turns looks at Jane confused "What? Are you okay you're not having a stroke are you?" Maura starts taking Jane pulse and staring in her eyes.

Jane brushing and lightly slapping Maura's hands off of her and points at the eggs and yells "Turtles, turtles ! Bass is starting to multiply! Look!"

Maura puts her hand over her lips " Oh Jane babies are here."

Jane holds her and smiles "I'll go get the small carrier so we can put them in the incubator."

Maura nods as she pets Clemmy. "Bring the cell too. Megan said to call her so she can have someone come keep watch on the others as they start to hatch."

"But it's Christmas Eve . I don't think they will … or we shouldn't even ask them to come until after Christmas?"

Nodding and thinking Maura says "You're right ...let me just call her and see what we need to do?"

Jane nods as she picks up her coat and puts it on. She then runs in the house to get everything. Inside she gathers everything she thinks they will need . Jane runs back out with her arms full.

She drops everything in front of Maura on the ground. "Here I grabbed everything I could think of."

Maura laughs looking at everything Jane brought. She picks up the cell and dials Megan's number . She looks at Jane while pointing "You think the hatchlings need cookies?"

Jane squats down grabs a cookie and pops it whole in her mouth. She mumbles with her mouth full " Co..kiie s me for eee and youu." Jane chews as she grins.

Maura cringes slightly as she hears Megan's voice on the phone. Maura still feels jealous of how she flirts around Jane.

Megan-Hello

Maura – "Hello Megan This is Maura , Dr. Maura Isles."

Megan- "Oh Hi Maura. Merry Christmas Eve!"

(Maura wants to correct Megan so badly. But decides the tortoise babies are more important.)

Maura- "I don't think that's the proper way to...um never mind. Clemmy eggs are beginning to hatch."

Megan – " Oh yeah! I'll be right over."

Maura - "No, no ….No! Megan it's Christmas Eve. We would appreciate it if you would wait until after Christmas to come here. I mean you need to spend Christmas with your family. Just tell us what we need to do?"

Megan- Sounding disappointed says "Well okay I guess I can do that...um you have the incubator right?"

Maura - "Yes.." Listens to Megan as she smiles and watches Jane counting the eggs while watching the tortoises hatching.

Jane gets up and walks over to find Bass. Maura listens to Megan but watches every step Jane takes. Her smile grows as she realizes Jane is going to tell Bass he is a father.

Megan - " So you think you can do all that? Because I don't mind coming over if not?"

Maura - "No , no I can do all that you've said. Megan I am a doctor . So I should have no trouble with it. If I do I will call you..."

Megan - "Okay but don't hesitate to call me. You guys have a Merry Christmas now. Talk to you soon."

Maura - "Merry Christmas to you too. Bye"

Maura really doesn't like Megan but appreciates her dedication to her work. Maura gets up to find out what Jane is up to.

Maura walks up behind Jane who is squatting down in front of Bass petting...Jane is petting Bass . Maura covers her mouth and laughs. She listens to Jane talking to Bass.

"Alright Buddy ready? All braced and ready for the big news?...Okay" Jane throws her arms out looking like she's going to hug Bass and says loudly "You're a Daddy! Big Poppa now! Bass you are their father."

Then Jane actually bends over and gives him a quick hug to his shell.

Maura can't resist she reaches around Jane at the same time and hugs her. "You really do love Bass."

Jane quickly turns "Maura don't push it . I'm just congratulating the little pervert on his babies, that's all"

Maura pats Bass on his head "Congratulations Dad . Three babies so far."

Jane stands up "I'm going to go check on the Bass and Clemmy Jrs."

Maura gets up fast "I'm coming too."

They both sit down in front of the eggs and see that the tortoises have made their way out of their shells. They are crawling over the other eggs trying to get to Clemmy their mom.

Maura hugs Jane as she sees Jane's eyes tearing up. Jane wipes her nose and says "It's those damn fertility shots making me tear up. They are just turtles...little baby tiny little adorable beautiful creatures...Can we name them?"

Maura kisses Jane on the cheek as she is more overcome by Jane than the baby tortoises.

"Awww honey of course we can name them But we won't know what sex they are until they've grown 13 inches or so. See when they grow the males tail will grow and get.."

Jane gives Maura a look "Please Maura I don't want to know about a male tail. Believe me Bass has shown me on more than one occasion what it means to be a male turtle." Jane chuckles as she holds out her index finger and thumb showing about two inches.

Maura laughs as she grabs Jane's fingers to make her stop doing showing it. " Tortoise not turtle and Oh Jane stop. We need to get these three babies in the incubator. Did you bring the carrier?"

Jane grabs the carrier "Yep got it."

Maura puts on latex gloves to handle the babies.

Jane stands up and asks "We are going to need to stay out here on watch for more hatching right Maura?"

"Yes that is probably what we should do. Or we could just check on them every couple of hours or so . It's up to you what do you want to do?"

Jane looks around "Well I ...well it kinda smells in here. And well Bass is here too. So I say we can take turns checking on them from the house, okay?"

Maura nods as places the last baby in the incubator. "Okay let's go in the house. I'm all set here."

Maura and Jane walk into house with the three little babies. Jane leads them to the living room and sits down by the Christmas tree. She pats the space beside her for Maura to sit next to her.

Maura looks at Jane strangely "What are we doing? Christmas isn't until tomorrow. We decided not to open our presents until then right?"

Jane grins and pulls her gently by her hand to sit down. "I can't wait. We can open one present a piece okay? My family used to let us open one every Christmas Eve. Besides everybody is going to be here tomorrow. I want you to open my present to you with just me and you...please?"

Maura sits down and places the incubator in front of them both under the tree. They sit and watch as the adorable little tortoises crawl over each other.

Jane points at the one with the longest tail and says "That one is Bass Jr. look at how long the tail is." Jane and Maura laugh.

Maura points at the one with a red streak on the shell. "That one is Clementine Jr. lady in red." They both laugh again.

Maura looks at Jane "You have a name for the last one?"

Jane rubs her fingers over her chin like she's in deep thought, then laughs "No, not really . The next one I name has to be spotted like a chocolate chip cookie so I can name it Cookie. This one is too cute to name Cookie. You got a name for it?"

Maura squints "Tortoise not an it. Yes I do , Tracy."

Jane looks at her waiting for her to explain why. Then Maura just starts rearranging the presents under the tree. "Well okay why Tracy?"

"Um...she was...a ...a good friend of mine. I like the name okay?"

Jane grins thinking she figured it out . "She was your what...Oh I know your first right?"

Maura face blushes bright red as she buries her head into Jane's neck. "Yes okay. Can we not talk about it and just open our gifts?"

Jane chuckles and kisses her on top of her head. "Yes of course we can. You want to open yours first?"

Maura sits up "Um no you open yours from me first." Maura picks up a small beautifully wrapped box and hands it to Jane with shaky hands smiling.

Jane takes the box smiling and shakes it. "Is it a puppy?"

Maura laughs " Um no it'd be dead if it were."

"Yeah I know that was why I said it. Um it's light ….is it" Jane jokes and crosses her fingers "Is it naked pictures of you?"

Maura pushes on Jane "No but you can have the real naked Maura if you would just open the present already Jane."

Jane sits up straight quickly and rips the ribbons and paper going flying in every direction. Maura laughs as she watches Jane tearing into the box.

Jane takes off the lid and pulls out a lot of colorful tissue paper. Jane thinking nothing was in the box looks at Maura. Maura points to the bottom of the box. Jane digs down and pulls out a piece of paper that was on the bottom of the box.

Jane puts the paper next to the lights on the tree to read what it says. Maura holds her breath while Jane reads it. Jane rubs her eyes then reads it again . Then she sees reading glasses on the table next to her and puts them on. She reads the paper again.

She puts the paper down , takes off the glasses. She stares at Maura whose eyes are full of tears waiting to fall.

Jane points to the paper "Really? I mean this is real ? Please let this be real?"

Maura nods as the tears fall "Yes I'm pregnant."

Jane grabs her and hugs and kisses her. "I love you so much Maura. Your going to have a baby .It's official lab report saying your pregnant as my gift. Best gift I ever got . I'm so happy Sweetie."

Jane picks up her gift for Maura and hands it to her. The gift was wrapped in Cookie Monster wrapping paper. Maura gives Jane a smile when she saw it.

Maura looked at the little box and smiled. She started opening it as Jane got nervous and started playing with the tortoises in the incubator. Maura opened the lid and saw a needle. A new empty needle.

Confused she looked at Jane "Your giving me a clean needle for Christmas?"

Jane grinned "Well yeah, don't you like it?"

Maura picked up the needle and was even more confused. But then she saw something else in the box. She picked it up and looked closely at it.

Maura's jaw dropped open her eyes opened wide all she could get out was "Yours?"

Jane smiling big dimples nodding yes. " Yep that's my positive pregnancy test. It's not a lab report but I tried about twenty home tests and they were all positive. So you see I don't need the needle or shots anymore. And I gave you the first test I took that was positive as a gift. So I guess this time next year we are going to have two babies under the tree instead of three tortoises like this year . So do you like your gift?"

Maura practically tackles Jane with a hug then starts kissing her everywhere she could. "Yes! I love it . I love you. Oh my two babies , I just can't believe how happy I am . I feel like I could explode ."

Jane smirks and whispers in her ear "I'll help you with the exploding as soon as you show me that naked Maura you were talking about early."

Both of their clothes go flying off everywhere. Most of the clothes ended up hanging off the Christmas tree.

Bass comes walking in the living room circles Maura and Jane. Jane doesn't even notice he is there. Bass grabs Jane's tank top with his mouth and walks back to his pen outside.

'

A/N- Thanks for reading! Chapter 4?


	4. Chapter 4

Multiplying

Chapter 4

Christmas morning Maura slowly opens her eyes from sleep to look up from underneath their Christmas tree. She smiled as she watched all the lights twinkling. There was a faint sound of silent night playing in the distance. Maura reached up with a finger began playing with the ornaments hanging low on the tree close to her face. She started humming along with the song as she softly batted the ornaments with her fingers. She started recalling the night before then places her free hand over her tummy. Her smile grew bigger and her humming turned into singing softly. She was going to have a child and Jane was going to have one too. Maura couldn't believe how happy she was laying under their tree. She was naked she only had a blanket to cover herself. Maura sees her and Jane's clothes decorating the trees branches. They had thrown them off in a passion filled need to celebrate their mutual pregnancies. Which ended in wild sex all night under the Christmas tree.

Maura's diamond on her wedding ring started sparkling under the tree lights. She twirled her hand around watching it sparkle even more.

Jane had fixed them a Christmas breakfast. Well kinda fixed a breakfast . Jane made the only things she knew how to fix. She walked in the living room with a tray full of coffee and fluff and peanut butter sandwiches with the crusts haphazardly cutoff. She watches as Maura was playing and singing happily under the tree. Jane smiles then the song stops and another begins. Maura begins singing "Have yourself a merry little Christmas".

Maura looks under the tree and picks up the incubator with the three tiny tortoises in it. She sings to them as Bass runs in the living room . He brushes Jane's legs as he passes by her quickly to get to his babies.

Maura sits up petting Bass's shell. "Merry Christmas Daddy. You come to see how your and Clemmy's children are this morning?"

Bass presses his nose to the incubator's glass proudly watching his babies.

Jane clears her throat " Ahmm ...breakfast is served."

Maura turns smiling to see Jane standing naked with only a Santa Claus apron wrapped around her waist loosely. Maura eyes grow bigger looking up and taking in sight of the very nude Jane standing in front of her. Maura slides the incubator across the floor away from the tree. Bass scampers away following the incubator.

Maura smirks and pats the floor beside her "Come show me what you've made for our Christmas breakfast gorgeous."

Jane smiles and begins to blush. She sits the tray down the sits down next to Maura under the tree.

"Well coffee and the gourmet sandwiches called fluff 'e ala Jane especiale'." Jane mixes French and Spanish to name her sandwiches to make them sound like gourmet food.

Maura and Jane both laugh as Maura picks up a coffee and sips. Jane drinks her coffee and takes a bite of one of the sandwiches.

Maura grabs Jane's wrist and pulls Jane's sandwich to her lips and takes a bite of Jane's sandwich. "Mmm yummy. It's different than Angela's. Really good what is different?"

Proudly Jane smiles "Cinnamon, I added it one time or rather spilled it on it one time. I liked it so I fix them that way now. Ma hates it that way though."

Maura smiling reaches across placing her hand on Jane's tummy starts rubbing it . "Does the baby like it too?"

Overcome with emotion Jane's eye's fill with tears. Jane puts her hand on top over Maura's on her tummy. Jane reaches over places her other hand on Maura's tummy rubbing it too.

Choked up Jane's voice lowers , she jokes "Our babies are going to have to learn to love them. It's the only thing I know how to make."

Tears start falling down Maura's face "Our babies, sounds so ..oh Jane that is ….this is like a dream."

"If we wake up and it was just a dream . I'm going really be pissed off Maura." Jane grins and leans down gives her a kiss.

Their hands still on each other bellies Maura whispers to Jane like it's a secret "We're starting a real family together Jane."

Jane grins and takes her hand off her and then places Maura's hair behind her ear. She then strokes her face gently and whispers back "I know Sweetie. Let's not tell Ma?"

Maura laughs loudly then playfully hits Jane's leg."Oh Jane that would be so mean. You know how much she wants grand babies."

As if on cue they hear Angela coming in through the kitchen making a racquet.

Jane and Maura are naked so they jump up to go get dressed . Jane yells to the kitchen as Maura has already run to the bedroom. " Ma! We will be right back we need to ah...oh to get your Christmas presents from the bedroom, okay?"

"Okay Janie!"

Angela unloads all her presents. She goes back out to get the food she prepared for them. She comes back in throws it all in the fridge. She walks out to an empty living room. She looks at the tree and laughs.

"If two women having sex could make babies they'd have a house full by now." Angela starts undressing the tree from all of Jane and Maura's clothes that were hanging on it.

They come back in the living room see her taking their clothes down . Jane jokes "Hey it took a long time to decorate that tree with our .." Angela holds up a thong .. Jane laughs "Well it does say ho ho ho on it."

Maura says "No those are mine it just says ho. There isn't room for two more ho's Jane."

Jane and Angela look at each other then at Maura and they laugh. Angela pulls the last pieces of clothing down and then spots them.

"Oh little turtles ...finally they hatched." She squats down to look at the incubator.

"Um Angela tortoises not turtles. Yes they hatched last night." Maura squats down next to her and points at one "This one is Clemmy Jr. and the one with the red stripe is Tracy. The one in the corner is Bass Jr. . Although the names are only temporary. You cannot sex them until they get older."

Angela has learned to just nod when Maura goes into Google mode. But she looks over to Jane who is covering her laughter with her hand.

"Yes Maura they are um cute tortoises. Where are the rest? I thought Janie said there were like thirty or so?"

"They haven't hatched yet...a female tortoise eggs could take up to a month for all of them to hatch."

Jane jumps in to save her Ma from the lecture on hatching eggs which she's already heard numerous times. "Ma we are on tur...I mean tortoise watch. We check every hour or so to see if any more has hatched. Only three so far."

Angela gets up and goes hugs Jane and whispers "Thanks" Then in normal voice she says "Okay how about some presents? I brought the ones I got you two . You want to open them now?"

Jane excited by presents always say "Yay! Presents yes please."

Maura gets up smiling "I'll go get the ones we got for you Angela."

"Wait I'll go help you carry everything Maura." Jane runs after Maura.

Angela excited says "Ooh goody takes two to carry my Christmas presents in." Angela goes to the kitchen to get the girls gifts.

Once in their bedroom Maura is confused and asks "Jane they are not that big of presents. I can carry them in myself."

Jane closes the door and comes toward Maura.

Maura laughs and reaches out to hold Jane. "Jane okay but I think we have to do it really quick. Angela is not a patient woman."

"What are you talking about? I wanted to ask if you want to tell Ma that we are both going to have a baby or not. If so we could wrap up a note and give it to her as a Christmas gift. What did you think I was doing?"

Maura was embarrassed and put her face in her hand not wanting to look at her and say it. "I thought you wanted to have sex."

Jane laughs and moves Maura's hands away from her face "Sweetie I always want to have sex with you. But right now I also want to ask you if you want to tell Ma?"

"Tell her you want to have sex with me?"

"Oh God no Maura the babies." Jane sees Maura is flustered so she kisses her .

Maura smirks and tries to joke with Jane. "So sex ?"

Jane laughs "Yeah after Ma leaves . Definitely sex , a lot of it."

Maura gives Jane a passionate kiss . They break the kiss slowly Maura says "Yes, on the note too. It's wonderful idea honey, Angela will love it."

Jane hugs Maura "And bonus she'll want to rush out and tell everybody. So we get the house back. All alone so we can have sex all night again."

"Plus hatchling watch Jane. Don't forget about the little tortoise babies."

"We won't forget Sweetie. You write the note you have such beautiful hand writing." Jane finds a pad of paper and pen then hands it to Maura.

Maura sits down on the bed and starts writing the note for Angela. Jane finds an pretty empty gift box Then digs through a bag full of bows to find the best one for her Ma.

Maura finishes the note "Okay done hand me the box and I'll wrap it."

Maura wraps the box and gathers the other three gifts for Angela. Jane finally gets her head out of the bow bag and puts a huge sparkly green bow on the little gift box.

"Perfect! Okay Maura let's go."

Jane picks up all the gifts except the small one she hands it to Maura. "You give it to her."

Maura smiles and hugs then kisses Jane "Thank you I love you for letting me be the one telling her . Well sort of I'm just handing her the box."

Jane kisses her "It's the same as telling her. Now come on let's go."

Angela is sitting beside the tree on the floor watching the baby tortoises play.

Angela sees Jane with all the Christmas presents and gets excited "Over here Janie , sit by me."

Maura laughs knowing she's carrying the biggest gift Angela ever really wanted. She goes and sits down other side of Angela .

Jane sits all the presents down before she sits down. "I'm going to go check on the hatchlings first okay Maura? Ma you guys can start opening the presents without me if you want. I won't be long." Jane gives Maura a kiss then walks out to check on the eggs.

Maura and Angela sit looking at all the presents. Angela says "I can't wait give me that little one your holding . I'll open it first."

Maura knowing Jane would want to be here for this tries to think of an excuse to wait on the little present.

"Um no Angela ."Maura picks up a huge box. "Here open this one ."

Angela starts wondering why Maura didn't want her to open the little box. She wants to be nice though it's Christmas so she takes the huge present . She laughs and says "Okay I'll take this gigantic one first."

Maura sees the incubator under the tree. She knows if a tortoise has hatched Jane will need it to put the baby in it.

Maura picks up the incubator . "Oh Angela I need to take this out to Jane. If there is a hatchling it needs to go in here as soon as possible. I'm sorry but I'll be back as quick as I can. Why don't you go ahead an open one. We should be back before you're ready to open a second one."

Angela understanding waves her on. "Yeah yeah go on I'll open one then wait on you guys to get back."

Maura jogs out to the pen with the incubator. Jane sees her and excitedly waves her to hurry.

Maura steps in the pen "What Jane has one hatched?"

Jane points to the eggs "Look two hatched and are crawling over the eggs. I'm so glad you brought the incubator."

They start trying to catch the tortoises that hatched. So they could put them into the incubator.

Inside Angela looked around then she looks at the gigantic present for her . She then looked at the small little one. She was more curious about the little one because Maura didn't want her to open it first.

She said "I'll just peek in the little one first . I need to know what it is. I'll act like I didn't see what was in it when they get back."

Jane catches one and Maura catches the other tortoise. They start putting them in the incubator when they hear someone screaming.

Maura looks at the back door and sees Angela running and trying to jump up and down at the same time. She has the note in her hand and a huge smile on her face.

Angela yells and is sounding happier than she had ever been in her life "Grand babies! Oh my God!Grand babies for Christmas ! Janie , Maura I love you! Ahhh!"

Jane barely raises her head but gives her Ma a quick look and nod. She then goes back getting the tortoises into the incubator. Maura notices Clemmy stirring. She's afraid Clemmy will act protective of her eggs and rush Angela for making so much noise and think her eggs are in danger.

Maura starts waving her arms and putting one finger to her lips trying say shush to Angela. That wasn't working Angela kept yelling so Maura blocked Clemmy.

Jane laughed and said "Aw let Clemmy chase Ma around a little."

Maura was blocking Clemmy well enough. But out of the corner of her eye she saw Bass.

.

. Chapter 5?

. A/N- Thanks for reading! Ch-5?


	5. Chapter 5

Multiplying

Chapter 5

Sixteen total tortoise babies have hatched. Megan the tortoise handler has moved in the guest room. She is waiting and helping watch the rest of the tortoise eggs.

Maura is not happy with the situation with Megan living at their house. Jane is thrilled because she can sleep through the night again. Her and Maura had been waking up every three hours to check on the eggs to see if any had hatched.

It was the first day that they went back to work after the holidays. Within five minutes of arriving at the precinct Maura had informed everyone they were both pregnant. After about the hundredth person asked Jane if it was true Jane went to see Maura.

Jane enters the morgue sees Maura humming happily doing an autopsy. Jane smiles and hugs Maura from behind, she whispers  
"Sweetie you need to stop telling everybody."

Maura pouting turns her head to Jane "But Jane you said we didn't have to hide our pregnancies."

Jane chuckles "Yeah but we've only been here five minutes and everyone knows . They are asking me if it's true. They can believe you're pregnant but can not believe I am."

"I'm sorry baby, I'm just so happy we are going to have babies together."

Jane gets nauseous when she saw Maura holding a kidney in her hand from the body on the table.

Jane dry heaves "Oh Maura I have to go. I can't look at blood and guts right now." Jane backs off Maura waving her hands back and forth. Jane then picks up a small trash can and gets sick into it.

Maura quickly takes off her latex gloves and goes to comfort Jane. Who is now sitting on the floor hugging the trash can with her face planted inside the trash can getting sick again.

Maura squats down rubbing Jane's back with her hand. "Oh baby it's just nausea gravidarum. ...It's because your hormonal estrogen is changing causing a usual morning pregnancy vomiting...It also can be saliva caus..."

Jane reaches up her hand and covers Maura's mouth with it to stop her from talking anymore. Jane lifts her head up weakly scrunching her face at Maura "Really? Now ... really? Now when I'm puking my guts out you want to Google -Mouth me? Sweetie please stop." Jane heaves again into the trash can.

Maura feeling bad stops explaining the nausea "I'm sorry Jane...Oh wait I have something...Wait here."

With her face still in the metal trash can Jane says and it echos vibrates loudly in the can "I'll be here ...waiting and ...aghuuuugup" Jane throws up again into the can.

Maura comes jogging back quickly. She squats down again next to Jane. She opens and hands Jane a bottle of water. "Here baby you need to stay hydrated. I also brought you some crackers unsalted of course. They are from France ,they are especially made for nausea and or morning sickness. I think they really can help you if you'd just try one."

Weak and still shaky Jane lifts her head and looks at Maura. She takes the water and sips it. "French crackers?"

"Yes I got them just in case we had morning sickness. Jane please try one." Maura places the tip of one of the crackers into Jane's mouth.

Jane scrunches her face but takes a small bite off the cracker and says "Needs salt." Jane smiles as she's still hugging the trash can.

Maura grins and offers "Well no salt but I do have some Pont l'Eveque cheese to go with the cracker if you'd like I'll go get it?"

Jane makes a yuck face sticking out her tongue in disgust. "Stinky, runny , french cheese ...um no. Is it in the dead people fridge too?"

Maura nods but defends "It is the same as the fridge in your break room. Everything is separated Jane. It's good try some. It'll help with your nausea gravidarum."

Jane tries not to think about the yucky cheese says "You know what'll help?" Maura shakes her head no. Jane answers "Call it morning sickness like most everyone else does. Call it anything but gravey nausea nauousnessy."

Maura laughs at Jane pronouncing it wrong on purpose. "Nausea Gravidarum, Jane " Maura smiled as she corrected Jane. Then she holds up her hands as Jane gives her a mean look. "Okay Jane morning sickness it is. I'm glad I haven't had it yet...you know Jane I think you should go home. You're too ill to be working right now."

Jane couldn't stop thinking about the cheese and dry heaves into the trash can . Maura helps Jane stand up. Jane nods "I want to go home Maura."

Maura shocked Jane was actually going home says "Oh baby you really must be ill if you aren't going to fight me to stay and work." Jane nods again as they walk towards Maura's office to get her things to leave.

As Jane and Maura are walking pass the cafe to leave Angela sees them.

Angela runs out leaving a customer at the register. "Janie what's wrong?Are you okay? Maura is Janie sick?"

Maura nods places a hand on her arm to calm her down . Maura says "Naus...Morning sickness Angela. Jane is just a bit nauseous. I'm taking her home."

Angela cackles laughing relieved. "Oh good I thought it was something serious."

Jane is mad and squints her eyes as she looks at her mother "It's serious Ma, go look in the morgue. I threw up my guts into a trash can. Go look and tell me it's not seri..." Jane starts to get sick and runs to a tall trash can and heaves into it.

Angela laughs and Maura covers her laugh with her hand. She walks over to Jane .

"Baby come on let's get you home." Maura wipes Jane's mouth with a tissue she pulled out from her purse.

Angela runs and gets a wet towel and comes over to Jane . She begins wiping her face with it. "There you go baby. You'll feel better when you get home. You know with Frankie I had morning sickness for five months. It was awful but with Tommy and you I didn't get sick at all."

Jane nods at her mother then turns to Maura "That's wonderful Ma. Maura , please take me home now."

Maura smiles nodding "Of course baby. Angela I'll call you later and let you know how she's doing okay?"

Angela nods and hands the wet towel to Maura " Okay honey. Now Janie you can call me if you need anything. I'll take off work to come take care of my grand baby ...oh and you of course." Angela laughs.

"Gee thanks Ma, I'm glad you included me in there too. Okay Maura home now , please."

Once they get home Megan comes running to Jane. Maura is getting more and more jealous of her and the way she treats Jane. Also how Jane seems to really enjoy the way Megan treats her ...so much. But Maura has an autopsy to finish . So she doesn't have the time to deal with Megan right now. Although Maura does start taking mental notes of everything that is bothering her about Megan. She will deal with it when Jane feels better and Maura finishes her work at the morgue.

Maura gets Jane settled and comfortable on the couch. She covers her with a blanket and kisses her with Megan watching her. She also sets a lined trash can next to the couch so if Jane gets sick again. Maura places a few water bottles and a box of french crackers on the coffee table for Jane too.

She hands Jane the TV remote control "There you go baby. Need anything else before I go back to work?"

Jane smiles "No sweetie thanks I'm good."

Maura remembers something "Oh wait , I have something else for you . I'll be right back."

Maura runs to their bedroom retrieves a shopping bag and goes back to Jane.

Maura reaches in the bag and pulls out a colorful little bag. "Here Jane I bought these at a charity event. I thought they would make us feel better when we were sick."

Jane inspects the bag reading the instructions. She laughs figuring out what it was. "Maura sweetie you bought us...designer...barf bags?"

Maura pulled out another from the shopping bag. Holds it up. The designers made these for the charity auction event. "See this one was made by Channel. " She pulls out a few more holding them up one by one to Jane. "This one is Ralph Lauren and this Jimmy Choo. Oh and Vera Wang is my favorite. They are beautiful . Almost like works of art Jane."

Jane smirks "Favorite one huh ? A work of art to vomit in? Listen sweetie thank you but please go back to work. Finish as fast as you can . Then hurry home I want you here. And so do the turtles."

Maura grins leans down kissing Jane. "Tortoises not turtles. I'll hurry , I love you baby."

Jane watches her in her own opinion of what a work of art looks like ...which is Maura's ass as she leaves Jane says "I love you too. And really love watching you leave."

Maura smiles and swings her hips more knowing what Jane is looking at as she walks out the door. Jane laughs as she watches then sees Megan smiling at her coming in the living room to her.

Megan sits down next to her on the couch "You and Maura are so cute together. Is there anything I can get you or do for you?"

"Thanks. No Maura has taken care of everything. I'm good. How's the turtle eggs doing?"

"Tortoise eggs not turtles." Megan smiles. "They are doing fine, no more have hatched though...Um since you are all set here and good. I'm going to go and sit in the pen and watch the..tortoise eggs. I'm taking my cell. So if you need me call and I'll run right in. You have my number right? And your cell is right there on the coffee table."

Jane picks up her cell and checks to see if she has Megan's number. She finds and says "Yep got it...Can you watch Jo Friday too? If you can't just send him in here."

"No I can it's no problem. She is such a sweet dog. I'm going to leave Bass and the incubator with the 16 hatchlings in the house. In the pen it's a little hard to keep track of them . The little ones go in all different directions . Bass keeps trying to walk on the eggs. So I need to keep him away from them. The little ones I'll put out into the guest room . They won't bother you. Bass , well he is Bass and will probably just eat and walk around. Is that okay?"

Jane smiles "Yeah, yeah sure. You go take care of the eggs. I'll be fine. I'm feeling a little better . I'm just going to try to take a nap."

Megan smiles and takes a good long look at Jane laying there on the couch. She gets up to leave and says as she walks out "Good I'm glad you're feeling better. If you need anything...anything Jane just call me." Megan waves as she leaves the house.

Jane turns on the TV and flips around trying to find something to watch. But there wasn't anything on she wanted to watch so she turns off the TV. Jane goes in the bedroom and changes into a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. She comes back to the couch and lays down under the blanket to take a nap.

Maura is about ready to leave the morgue to go home to take care of Jane. She had asked Susie to combine all the ingredients to a Shaman's treatment for stomach ailments. She had met the Shaman on her last trip to Africa to visit Ian. The Shaman shared numerous treatments for ailments because she was a doctor as the Shaman considered himself to be a doctor also.. As long as she promised to tell the ones she treated with them what his name was he would be happy to share everything with her. He always whispers his name to her which was Jaaalihooc that he said meant (Soul Healer) .

Susie entered with the concoction just as Maura was putting on her coat to leave the morgue to go home.

"Oh good ,Susie is it finished?"

"Yes Dr. Isles. It does smell awful like you said it would. Are you sure Detective Rizzoli will drink it?"

Maura takes the cup from Susie laughing "Probably not but I'm going to try Susie. Thank you for doing this for me."

"I'd do anything for you Dr. Isles."

Maura looks at Susie wondering what she meant by that then waves to her as she leaves.

Susie sighs and waves as she watches Maura leave the morgue.

Maura finally gets home. She hurries in to check on Jane. She walks in doesn't hear anything not even the TV. She knew Jane must be sleeping if the TV wasn't on. So she tries to be quiet as she takes off her coat and slips off her high heels. Maura peeks in the living room to the couch. She sees Jane's arm hanging over the back of the couch. That was the position Jane usually fell asleep in on the couch. Well that and with one leg hanging off the couch touching the floor.

Maura tiptoes and walks around to the front of the couch to see if Jane was asleep or not. As she looked she gasped then quickly covered her mouth with her hands. Jane was asleep with one leg hanging down off the couch onto the floor. But the little baby tortoises must have crawled up Jane's leg to get on top of her while she was sleeping. All sixteen of them were crawling all up and down and around on her body. Maura thought it was so adorable and she almost took a picture with her cell phone. She would have too if it hadn't been for what else was happening to Jane.

Bass was standing on his hind legs against Jane's naked leg hanging off the couch. Jane was sound asleep but Bass was wide awake. He was bouncing up and down against Jane's leg and was rather...um ...aroused. Maura couldn't help as she watched she burst out laughing which woke up Jane.

Jane saw Maura laughing. "What's so funny?" Jane rubbing the sleep out of her eyes , looks down sees the baby tortoises.

"Oh God look at all of them" She picked one up from off her neck. "This must be Bass Jr. he was sucking on my neck...little perv."

Maura laughed and pointed to her leg.

Jane felt something hard and wet moving up and down on her leg. She looked down ,shocked jumped up knocking off all the babies down on the couch and then she yelled "Get the fuck off me you Pervert! Dammit Maura get my gun , this is it I'm going to shoot him this time." Bass moved with Jane and kept humping her leg with his erect little tortoise penis. The baby tortoises all scrambled down off the couch and stood behind Bass.

Maura walks over to Bass still laughing and moves him off Jane's leg. "Now Jane you're not going to shoot Bass. He's a father now."

Jane tries to shake off the weird creepy feeling of Bass on her and yells "Ahhhh! I don't care he is just a pervert Maura. Why does he always do this to me? Megan said he would get over me after Clemmy got here. She lied to me."

Maura covered her mouth again laughing. She saw Bass walking toward Jane and went to try and catch him before Jane did something to him. But Bass was fast he was at Jane's feet he moved and accidentally knocked over the Vera Wang barf bag which Jane had used and was full. It spilled all over onto Jane's feet.

Jane looked down seeing her own vomit dripping between her toes. She threw her head back looking up to the ceiling. "I ...I ...Maura..it's...he is …..I can't Maura for God's sake I'm pregnant . Let me just shoot him once a flesh wound...c'mon please?"

Maura gets a wet towel and starts wiping off Jane's feet. "No Jane ,no shooting Bass. C'mon let's get you in the shower and clean you up." Maura looks up and wiggles her eyebrows at Jane .

Jane smiles "Okay but I'm still going to shoot your turtle."

Megan walks in "Tortoise not turtle. And why are you going to shoot the new dad?" Megan looked at Bass and saw he was still erect and laughs "Oh I see Jane. Sorry I should have kept him in the pen with Clemmy."

Jane trying not to act mad says to Megan "Um well could you take him and the babies outside to the pen? I need to clean up myself and the living room."

"Yes of course I will Jane. I'm sorry this happened. Bass really should be over his crush on you by now. I've never seen a tortoise who had a crush on a human after mating with a female tortoise. This has to be some kind of record."

Jane not finding the humor in it says "Oh lucky me. I helped the pervert set a record. Maura c'mon let's go clean me up first."

Maura laughs but goes to Jane and she walks with her to the bedroom . Maura starts taking Jane's t-shirt off of her over her head. She throws it on the floor. Jane quickly wiggles out of her shorts and kicks them across the room.

Jane flashes on seeing the babies crawling all over her then what the pervert did. Maura moves closer and tries to kiss her.

Jane pushes her back and says "I'm sorry but I have to wash the baby tortoises and pervert off me first. Wait here I'll be really quick."

"But baby let me come in the shower with you." Maura starts to undress.

Jane smiles "No just let me wash this off please. Five minutes I'll meet you in bed ."

"Okay I'll take a quick shower too in the guest room Jane. Sure you don't want to take one together?"

Jane smiles "Not with Bass's smell on me. Promise five minutes to get Bass's germs off me first okay?"

Jane runs into the shower starts scrubbing herself. She couldn't believe Bass was at it again. She decided to put up a fence or a door so he couldn't sneak in the house anymore. She knew Maura wasn't going to like it. But it was either that or she was going to shoot the turtle, Jane laughed.

She finishes her shower grabs a towel and runs into the bedroom . Maura was still taking her shower. Jane dries off and jumps in bed naked and under the covers.

Maura finishes her shower wraps a towel around herself. She walks in the bedroom smiling when she sees Jane waiting for her.

Maura drops the towel and starts crawling in the bed to Jane "Are you all clean and ready for me baby?"

Jane grins "My body is clean but with you crawling in bed like this … well my mind isn't so clean."

Maura laughing moves close to her and gives her a passionate kiss. Breaking the kiss Maura moves her hands to Jane's breasts and starts fondling and squeezing them.

Jane smiles and moans at first. But then her mind flashes on what Bass was doing to her again. She puts her hands over Maura's and says "I'm sorry sweetie. But I can't get the image of Bass's thingy out of my head. I don't think we an make love until I can shake that image away."

Maura laughs and buries her head into Jane's neck. She starts kissing and nibbling on her neck.

Jane laughs "Really Maura that feels incredible but I just can't right now. Give me a little bit to get rid of that image okay?"

Maura moans and keeps kissing her. Then Maura begins lightly tracing her warm wet tongue along her neck up to behind her ear.

"Mmm yes Maura ...no,no wait Maura sorry really I can still feel the perverts wet little thing on my leg."

Maura sits up "Jane please just forget about Bass. Feel this ." Maura places Jane's hands on to her breasts.

Jane smirks and starts losing the image of Bass in her mind. Jane moves one hand lower between Maura's legs. She runs her fingers through Maura's soaking wet folds and smiles as Maura moans. Jane turns Maura onto her back and gets on top of her. She slowly slides two fingers inside of Maura.

Maura moans "Oh yes baby ." Maura wraps her legs around Jane's back and pulls her closer to her.

Jane moves her thumb over Maura's clit and begins rubbing and circling it. Jane buries her head into Maura's neck , she starts spreading kisses all around her neck then moves lower to Maura's nipples. She takes turns with each one sucking and kissing each . As she starts building a steady rhythm pumping her fingers inside Maura. She feels Maura's fingers enter inside of her. Jane smiles as she starts moving with Maura's fingers and pushes Maura's fingers deeper inside of her. But then she sees something moving in the pile of her clothes on the floor.

Jane looks closer and sees two baby tortoises crawling on top of her clothes. "Um Maura we have company."

Startled Maura jumps and sits up looking around not seeing anyone. "What who?"

Jane points down to the babies. "Them look."

Maura laughs "Awe look I think that's Clemmy Jr. . Who is the other one?"

Jane looks and spots the red stripe "Oh that's Tracy I think." Maura and Jane start laughing.

Maura starts kissing Jane again. "Oh let them watch. I'm not done with you come here."

Jane laughs starts again where she left off. But then they both hear a loud knocking at their door.

Megan knocking on their door says through the door "Jane , Maura sorry to disturb you . But there is a lot of eggs hatching. I thought maybe you would like to know and maybe come watch?"

Jane yells back to Megan. "Oh yeah we want to see that. We will be right there."

Megan smiles "Okay guys I'll meet you all back at the pen." Megan leaves and goes back to the pen.

Jane starts getting up out of the bed. Maura pouts and tries to pull her back into bed . "Jannne no come back to bed. I want to see you not the eggs."

Jane laughs as she walks over and starts putting on a clean t-shirt. "C'mon Maura get up. You know you want to watch them hatch."

Maura throws the sheet off herself. She starts dressing and watched as Jane was now fully dressed. " I don't like Megan, Jane."

Jane hugs Maura laughing "I know you don't sweetie. But she is just trying to be nice and thoughtful. She knows we want to watch the babies hatch."

Maura kisses Jane. "I know but why does she have to be so nice? I want to be mad at her and she's making it hard."

Jane laughs and leads Maura out to go see the tortoises "C'mon the babies are waiting. Oh let's take Clemmy Jr. and Tracy back to the pen."

Maura picks up Tracy and cuddles her to her chest. Jane picks up Clemmy Jr. and kisses it's little shell but then spits when she tastes tortoise.

Maura laughs as they walk out to the pen.

.

. Chapter 6?

. A/N- Thanks for reading the story. Chapter 6? thanks :D


	6. Chapter 6

Multiplying

Chapter 6

Jane had been in the tortoise pen all night. She was fascinated watching the tortoises as they hatched . She took pictures of each one to show Maura when she woke up. Maura stayed with Jane until a little after the twenty third tortoise had hatched. After that she was too tired to stay with Jane in the pen all night. Maura also had to go to work the next morning so she unwillingly went to bed alone.

The next morning Megan walked in the pen expecting to see Jennifer . Megan had called in Jennifer another handler from the farm to help her watch the eggs as they hatched. Deciding they were each going to take a twelve hour shift on the egg watches. Megan was surprised when she saw Jane asleep leaning up against the back wall of the pen. Megan saw most of the twenty or so hatchling tortoises asleep on and around Jane's lap and all along on her legs.

Megan laughed and said "Oh my!" She quickly covered her mouth not wanting to wake up Jane. Megan pulled out her cell phone fast and took a few pics of Jane and the hatchlings.

Jane stirs and slowly opens her eyes. As she feels the tortoises crawling around on her, Jane looks down at her lap. Shocked and not quite sure where she was or what was happening . Jane reaches around feeling for her gun and not finding it." What the hell going on !"

Megan laughs "I think you made some friends last night."

Jane starts laughing looking at all the babies waking up and crawling all over her. "Yeah looks like it."

Maura comes walking into the pen smiling holding two cups of coffee. One cup for her and one for Jane. She stops smiling when she sees Megan bent over Jane's lap.

"Um Jane what is going on?" Maura walks over to Jane to get a better look.

Maura didn't see Megan was picking up the babies and trying to put them back into their incubators.

Jane smiles and gets up picking up one of the tortoises " Megan came in and woke us up. I think I just had a sleepover with all the turtles." Jane holds out the baby to Maura . "Look see this one is still yawning..." The baby tortoise yawns it's little mouth open as wide as it could. Jane smiles " Awww it's so cute , right?"

Maura hands Jane her coffee looking at the baby "Tortoise not turtles but yes adorable it looks so tired poor thing." Maura turns to Megan and accusingly asks, "So Megan you just got here then?" Maura still worried and jealous looks at Megan.

Megan taken aback at the abrupt sound of Maura's voice "Yes I did Maura. I thought I was going to see Jennifer my assistant in here with the eggs. I asked her to work here with me for awhile. But I come in and see Jane covered with the tortoises." Megan and Jane laugh.

Maura doesn't see the humor. "Jennifer is your assistant? Does she work at the breeding farm too?" Megan nods yes. Maura hoping asks "Is she your partner too?"

Megan wasn't sure what Maura was asking "Partner? Partner oh as in girlfriend?"Maura nods "No I'm in a relationship with Pieter. You guys know Pieter right?"

Maura is relieved and overjoyed. Her smile grows big and her dimples grew deep as she is finding out Megan is straight. "Oh yes , I like Pieter. ….Why didn't you ask him to assist you here with us?"

Jane stands up sipping her coffee . She's confused as she watches Megan answer Maura. Jane also thought Megan was a lesbian too especially by all the flirting Megan had done with her.

Megan laughs "Pieter is not an assistant. He just became director at the farm in December. He doesn't leave the farm very often anymore. He's so busy now." Megan pouts thinking about missing Pieter so much.

Jane was about to tease Megan about how she was going to tell Pieter all about her flirting with her. But Jane felt the turning sickness rumbling up from her stomach to her throat. Morning sickness round two was about to begin for her.

Jane walks by Maura pushing her out of her way with her arm. She covers her mouth as she walks fast outside the pen. Jane goes to the huge trash barrel for the pen and starts heaving up the coffee she was just sipping on.

Maura was laughing and Megan was concerned and asks Maura "Is Jane sick? What's wrong with her?"

Maura shakes her head laughing "No, no it's nausea gravidarum."

Megan knowing that was the medical term for morning sickness laughs as they both watch all the baby tortoises form a single line and run out to find Jane. The babies circle and surround Jane trying to crawl up her legs.

Megan laughs again and points at one "Oh look that must be Bass Jr. he is trying to hump or I mean mate with her leg."

Maura doubles over covering her laughter not wanting Jane to hear her laugh . Or find out what they were laughing about. She leans on Megan with one hand and whispers between laughs "Oh please don't tell Jane what we saw. She will get so upset."

Megan laughing nods "Okay I won't. But I guess congratulations are in order. Jane is pregnant and has morning sickness huh?"

Maura smiles as she watches the babies crawling on Jane's leg. She proudly says to Megan "Yes we are pregnant. Jane and I are starting a family. I'm so happy ,excited and I still cannot believe Jane wanted to carry our child. She said her anniversary present to me was she wanted to carry our baby. It really hasn't sunk in yet though we're having two babies." Maura says without Megan knowing she was also pregnant.

Megan excitedly says "That was so romantic of Jane. I wouldn't have thought she was such a hopeless romantic...But, oh wow twins? Jane is having twins how wonderful! I'm so excited and happy for you guys."

Maura bewildered shakes her head no "What no she isn't having twins..." it dawns on Maura that Megan didn't know she also was pregnant. "Megan , Jane and I both are pregnant...so two babies. And thank you we are so excited and happy too."

Shocked and surprised "Jane?! Jane is really pregnant? I thought you were half joking about Jane being pregnant." Megan chuckles "Wow you all having babies and Bass and Clemmy having babies too. But hey, they beat you having babies first huh?"

Maura laughs "Yes , Jane wasn't too happy about that. But when they started hatching she has just fallen in love with them . Well just look at her with them. They love her too I think."

Megan smiles "I hate to say this but I think the babies have imprinted on Jane as their mother. Clemmy will not like that very much, I don't think. You'll have to watch her she might be aggressive with Jane."

Maura laughs as Jane is still dry heaving into the barrel "I think Bass will really love it though."

Megan shakes her head yes laughing. She sees Jennifer walking up to the side gate of the fence to come in the backyard.

Megan points toward her and says to Maura "I'm going to show Jenny around the pen. I think Jane is waving you over anyways. I talk to you guys later. Congratulations again on the babies ...human and tortoise." Megan smiles.

Maura laughs as she watches Maura start walking over to greet Jennifer. She then looks over to Jane seeing her hand waving her over. But her head is still hovering down into the barrel.

Maura starts walking to Jane . Maura feels a sharp pain in her stomach. She places her hand on her stomach and keeps walking over to Jane.

Jane lifts her head up slightly to see if Maura was coming over to her. She saw she was so Jane lifted up her arm on top of the barrel and rested her head down on her arm watching Maura come to her.

Jane notices Maura is holding her stomach with her hand. "Sweetie what's wrong? Is your stomach upset too?"

Maura rubs Jane's back with her other hand still holding her stomach with her other hand. "No not upset...Baby let's get you inside get you some water and crackers."

Jane nods stepping away from the barrel. "Okay...but no yucky cheese." Jane joking grins at her.

Maura smiles as they walk into the backdoor of their house. She walks Jane over to a stool on the kitchen island and sits her down. Jane flops her head down and groans loudly.

Maura walks to the fridge to get her a bottle of water out. She pulls out the bottle twisting the cap off . Maura feels a sharp pain go sideways across her stomach. She braces herself with one hand on the fridge to hold herself up. She was getting nervous thinking something was going wrong with the baby.

She looked over to Jane with her head down. She was just about to tell Jane she wasn't feeling right . Then she felt a rush of burning stinging liquid rushing up from her stomach to her mouth. She ran to the sink and projectiles the liquid from her mouth into the sink.

Maura between heaves says "Oh thank goodness...it's only nausea gravidarum...arghuuup."

Maura gets sick in the sink again. She feels a hand push her over a little as Jane gets sick again into the sink next to her. Maura smiles and rubs Jane on her back. But then gets sick again watching Jane get sick.

Megan comes walking in seeing Maura and Jane's bodies bobbing up and down taking turns heaving into the sink. She hides a laugh with one hand and takes a quick few pics of them with her phone.

Maura catches a glimpse of Megan out of the side of her eye between heaves and says quickly "My purse...arguup...oh my goodness Megan give me my purse ...please."

Jane looks sideways at Maura like she's crazy. She looks at Megan and shrugs her shoulders at her not knowing what her wife was doing.

Megan picks up the purse which was wide open. Megan saw colorful bags sticking up outside of the purse. She points at one of the bags "Is this what you want? One of these bags?" Maura nods yes then heaves again into the sink. Megan takes one out and places it next to Maura at the sink and sits the purse next to the bag.

Maura strips a paper towel off the roller and wipes off her face . She dampens it with water and delicately wipes her mouth off again.

Jane smirks watching Maura being so ladylike even when she was so sick. But when Maura tries to hand her one of the designer sick bags she brushes it away. She then fills her hands with water and splashes it on her face and roughly rubs off all the vomit from her face.

Megan laughs looks at Jane "Congratulations Jane , Maura told me the incredible news about the babies."

Jane looks up at her "Oh thanks, it's all great except for the throwing up ." Megan smiles nodding and sympathizing.

Maura hands Jane a designer sic bag. Jane shakes her head no. Maura opens the bag then places her mouth over into it and gets sick inside the bag. She finishes as Jane and Megan watch her close up the bag with sic in it.

Jane laughs "Well sweetie what do you do with the bag now? Take to a museum and put it in an exhibit?" Jane and Megan double over laughing at the idea.

Maura wipes off her mouth again "Actually you are supposed to sit the bags outside to dry out. Then spray them with antibacterial spray with odor control. Then you turn them into the designers to display in an art show. So yes in a way you are right."

Jane and Megan stopped laughing and looked at each other not believing that Maura was actually going to give a bag of her sic to designers to display. Their mouths hung open in disbelief.

Maura looked at them like they were crazy "What? I think it's a wonderful idea."

Maura turned to get herself a bottle of water and a few crackers. She saw the doggie door moving back and forth . Maura points to the door.

Megan and Jane looked at what Maura pointed at and saw a little tortoise with a red stripe on it's head peeked through the door.

Maura points saying " Oh look red stripe. That's Tracy, hi Tracy come on in honey."

They all laughed then Tracy the tortoise was pushed through the door into the kitchen. Tracy was then followed by all the rest of the baby tortoises. They all pass Megan and Maura and headed straight for Jane .

Jane looks at them all walking single file to her "Oh perfect little miniature Bass Jr's want to be my friends now."

Jane walks over to the stool at the kitchen island. The tortoises follow in a single file. Jane grins and starts leading them around in circles.

Maura laughs and says "Oh this is precious look at them follow their mama around." Maura slaps her hand over her mouth as she realizes what she said to Jane.

Jane looks at Maura in horror "Mama? Me their Mama. To turtles ,no Maura."

Maura keeps her hand over her mouth but nods yes.

Megan says "Sorry Jane but yes they have imprinted on you. You spent all night with them. Slept with them, watched them being born. You are the father's , well let's say good friend. So yeah they consider you their Mom."

Jane sees Bass as he comes in the back door and right to her. He starts humping her leg . The babies circle her other leg and try to climb up it.

Jane sits down on the stool spots one of the designer sic bags. She picks it up and opens it and promptly fills it. She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand then closes the bag

Jane holds out the full bag to Maura and says " Oh great now I'm a turtle mama...Here sweetie take this bag for the exhibit. They can name it "Jane- The Multiplying Mama" Now someone please get the pervert off me or get me my gun."

Megan and Maura start laughing uncontrollably. Maura takes the bag away from Jane and sits it on the counter. Maura moves Bass off Jane's leg . She hugs Jane and kisses her saying. "Aw Jane your a tortoise mama not turtle mama."

. Chapter 7?

.

A/N- Thanks for reading ! Chapter 7?


	7. Chapter 7

Multiplying

CHAPTER 7

Jane and Maura were at their gynecologist for their three month check-up for their pregnancies. Maura was finishing getting dressed after her exam. She hears a commotion going on in the exam room next to her. She hears Jane say threatening.

"You already looked up there . Kindly take your face away from between my legs. You know I'm a detective right Dr. Too Handsy?"

Maura giggles as she sees her doctor walk back in her exam room.

Dr. Sara Wint looks at Maura's results on her chart "So Dr. Isles, everything looks fine." She grins at Maura. " But it sounds like your wife is having a slight problem."

Maura covers her mouth trying to stop laughing " Jane has a little problem with people touching her."

Dr. Wint laughs and says "Yeah I guessed that as I saw the detective's boot fly past Handsy I mean Dr. Preston's head as I passed her exam room. Good thing he has quick reflexes."

Maura and her doctor were sharing a laugh at Jane's antics . Jane comes hopping in trying to put her boot back on.

"Hey you done Maura? I'm soooooo through with Dr. Peek -A -Boo Face in there. I swear he wants to keep his face between my legs all day. I should bust him for ."  
Maura gets up and rubs Jane on her arm to make her stop talking about the other doctor to her doctor.

Jane looks at Maura's face and realizes she needed to stop. She looks at Maura's doctor " Oh um sorry ...I hate being examined . How is Maura doing?"

Dr. Wint smiles at Jane "Maura and her baby are doing fine. I heard your baby is also fine. Are you two taking the pregnancy vitamins regularly?"

Maura nods and Jane corrects the doctor. "Um yeah about the vitamins Maura makes me take them when she takes hers. But about the babies, they're both our babies. Not hers and mine , they're both ours okay?" Maura proudly cuddles into Jane's side and hugs her tightly.

Flustered having not meant to insult the detective "Oh of course . I didn't mean anything by that I was just trying to give updates on the babies. I think it's wonderful what you two are doing. You've picked out such a amazing donor to use too. He ...um do you two know much about him?"

Maura surprised she knew their donor . But then of course needed it for medical reasons "We know the basics about him."

Jane jumps proudly in saying"He was a college football player."

Maura smiles and adds "Yes Jane and he's also a physicist now."

Dr. Wint smiling nods "Yes he is both. You guys are very lucky to have him . He's very funny too...Um sorry I probably shouldn't talk about him without his permission. Although I don't think he would mind."

Maura smiles at Jane "Smart , athletic and funny. Sounds perfect doesn't he Jane?"

"Yeah he sounds like a little combination of us huh?" Jane bends down kissing a seated Maura.

Dr. Wint's pager goes off . She reads it and panics . "Um sorry I have to make a call. You have any questions you can always call me."

The doctor sits Maura's chart down and runs out of the exam room. Jane and Maura could only wave at the doctor as she left so fast.

"Oh my it must be an emergency Jane she almost ran out of here." Maura watches as Jane picks up her medical chart and starts to read it. "Jane! Put that down, you're not supposed to read that."

Jane waves her off and reads the chart. But not understanding the medical jargon was only looking for a name...the name of their donor.

"Alfred Klotzback...mmm"

Maura stands up reaches trying to take the chart away from Jane. "Jane don't! That's illegal you can't read that. It's supposed to be an anonymous donation."

Jane waves her off with her hand again still reading the chart. "Oh Wow!Maura I know who this guy is, I mean I've watched him play football. He was a great wide receiver for Yale years ago. Everyone always wondered why he didn't go pro." Jane looks at Maura raising her eyebrows impressed by him "He really was that good Maura . I can't believe he's our donor?"

Maura thinking "Klotzback mmm I wonder if he is the one who ?" Maura remembers pats excitedly Jane on her arm "Yes Jane he has won all sort of awards for his work as a physicist . He is very gifted research doctor."

"He is more like you then huh ?" Jane smiles and kisses Maura.

"He is as athletic as you too. I think we picked the perfect donor. A little part of each of us." Maura takes the chart and puts it back where the doctor had left it.

Jane remembers something "Oh my god Maura..Alfred Klotzback...Alfie.. Maura? Do you know who he is?"

Maura nods "Yes Jane we have just been discussing it."

Jane excitedly says "No, no Maura ...Klotzback? Alfie Maura. Megan has a younger brother named Alfie. Her last name is Klotzback. I knew that name sounded familiar. Do you think it's her brother?"

The blood ran out of Maura's face as she realized what Jane was saying to her. Maura sat down feeling weak like she was about to pass out.

"No it couldn't be , could it Jane?"

Jane covers her mouth with her hand to hide a smile. "Maura I think it's him. We were just saying how good of choice he was right? Don't let your jealousy of Megan ruin this now okay?"

The blood rushed back into Maura's face as she got angry at Jane "I'm not jealous of her Jane...It's just ..I don't think we should know our donor, or whatever. I'm not jealous of her. I just well …...I'm not jealous, Jane."

Jane laughs and held her hand out to help her up. Maura gets up and play smacks Jane's arm.

Jane laughs "Of course your not jealous. Sweetie remember she's straight. She's going out with Pieter , she told us remember?"

Maura still fuming thinking about Megan being the aunt to their babies was driving her crazy. But knowing she was straight did make it a little easier to swallow for her.

As they walked out Maura smiled at Jane "I'm sorry I don't know though if we should tell Megan about this though."

"Maura c'mon we should tell her. She's going to be family now." Jane laughed.

Maura gives her a mean look "Jane , no we can't tell her."

Jane gets serious "Baby what if our babies find out when they grow up that we knew and didn't tell them? It'd be like with you with Paddy and Hope. Do you really want to be as secretive as they were?"

Maura cuddles up into Jane's side shaking her head knowing she's wrong. Jane kisses the top of her head . "That's more like the woman I married. I love you ."

"I love you too. You want to tell her before or after the babies are born?" Maura sheepishly looks up at Jane.

Jane grins "Up to you . Oh wait I forgot something, wait here."

Confused Maura worried she was going to steal the chart. She was relieved when Jane came running out holding a DVD.

"Dr. Touchy – Feely gave us or rather me this to watch. It's a video of a woman giving birth. You probably already know all about this stuff right?"

Maura laughs "Yeah they kind of covered it in medical school."

Jane impressed says "Ooh sarcasm huh? Good we both can teach are kids sarcasm now." They both laughing as they drove home. But Maura worried though Jane wouldn't take watching the DVD too well .

They get home Maura and Jane start discussing when they should watch the video. Jane wants to watch it now. Maura wants to put it off as long as she can afraid of Jane's reaction more and more when she thinks about it.

Jane waving around the DVD says "C'mon we have to watch it before the babies come. It's not fair you know what to expect I don't."

Maura a tries to think of an excuse not to watch it. "Ah well...oh what about Megan I thought we were going to tell her about her brother?"

Jane sighs "Yeah we probably should soon but hey look she told me she was busy with tortoises today doing something she didn't say what but she looked serious. So maybe after we watch the video we can go talk to her."

Maura smiled tilting her head to one side "Aw, you said tortoise instead of turtle Jane. I think you're starting to really acting like a tortoise mama ." Maura teasing Jane smiles and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

Maura says "I'm going to go check on Megan before we watch the video . I'm worried about what's going on out in the pen. You get everything ready , snacks and all for the video okay?"

Jane nods "Yeah okay, you don't think somethings wrong with the turtles out there do you?"

Maura disappointed "Jane tortoises not turtles . You were doing so good to...But no I'm sure their fine I just want to be sure so I can relax and watch the video with you." Maura smiled knowing Jane isn't going to like the video.

Jane watching Maura walk out yells after her "Tell aunty I said hi."

Maura stops in her tracks upset at Jane. She could feel the blood rushing to her face. She turns and glares at Jane. Jane sees that and braces for her reaction.

Maura takes a calming breath and says " Okay I guess I will have to get used to that now. But Jane I do not, I repeat I do not want our children calling her Aunt Megan okay?"

Jane quickly covers her mouth to hide her smiling "Yes of course sweetie. I was just joking. Sorry bad joke. Go on hurry up I want to watch the video."

Maura satisfied with the apology well as close of an apology Jane always gives her. She turns back around and walks out the door to the pen.

Jane walks around trying to get everything ready to watch the birthing video. She knew it wouldn't be pretty to watch so she grabbed a few of the designer sic bags . She sat the bags on the coffee table next to the snacks and two glasses of fresh orange juice . Jane thought to herself that she couldn't wait until she could have a beer again. She shook her head thinking about it as Maura walked back in.

Jane surprised seeing her so quickly says"Hey that didn't take long. How's the turt... I mean tortoises doing?"

Maura weakly half smiles "Not too good."

Jane gets serious "What? What do mean are they sick?"

Maura sits down next to Jane and calmly says not wanting to worry Jane "One of the babies has been acting strangely all day .Megan says that usually means there is a health problem. She is just watching it closely. She says if it doesn't make any improvement soon she's going to take it to the farm for treatment."

Worried Jane asks "Why doesn't Megan just take the sick baby in now, not wait?"

Maura shrugs "I asked that too. She said the treatment at the farm would make a well tortoise sick. So you have to be sure it's sick. And it's hard to tell with a tortoise so young. So we just have to wait."

Jane and Maura go to sit down to watch the DVD. They both sit worrying about the tortoise feeling helpless.

Maura grabs the remote. "We can watch the video I guess ?"

"Yeah , go ahead. It can't get any worse than thinking about the little turtle I guess." Jane half smiles at Maura .

Maura smiles bumps her shoulder into Jane's "Oh Jane yes it can, you haven't seen a woman give birth yet." Maura laughs .

Jane waves her off "I've seen animals give birth how different can it be?"

Maura laughs and points at the TV "Just watch Jane, you'll see."

They sit back as the story of the woman in labor is explained. Jane doesn't pay any attention to it and even turns the TV on mute.

"We don't need to know her life story." Jane takes a drink of her orange juice.

Maura shakes her head and wrestles the remote away from Jane. She turns the sound back on "Yes we do Jane. These videos tell you what to expect. So pay attention."

Jane shakes her head " Fine" She sits her glass down at sits back.

On the screen the doctor rushes to put the woman's legs in the stirrups. He yells out that the baby was coming he saw the the head crowning already. The nurses rush around getting ready for the delivery.

Jane sits up now getting interested. The woman on the DVD yells bloody murder as the labor pain hits her . Jane grimaces "Ow Ooh! she does not look happy. And quite clearly this is not her best angle to be filmed at ...ew"

Maura laughs "Jane stop it . Just watch it , or I'll film you when you give birth."

Jane quickly puts her hands over her mouth so she couldn't talk. Maura nods "Better Jane."

Woman giving birth is screaming obscenities . Joking Jane holds her own mouth shut fighting the urge to say something. But then the woman on the DVD vagina tears open. Jane sits up straight removing her hands from her mouth. Her mouth drops open as she watches the blood pouring out of the tears and the babies head beginning to come out.

Jane jumps up walks to the TV and shuts it off. She vigorously shakes her head no. " No, nope, nope, no ..Maura!" Jane points accusingly at the TV . "No I ain't doing that Maura!"

Maura stifling her laughter "Baby you have to your pregnant honey. Now turn it back on and finish watching it."

Jane begrudgingly turns it back on and watches horrified until the end. She stands up and turns it off again "No I don't have to do anything. Get this baby out of me now. Cut it out or something."  
Maura gets up and hugs her hysterical wife. "Jane please calm down it's okay. Come sit let's talk about it honey."

"Maura I can't take pain like that. No I can't do it."

"Jane you've been shot and stabbed . You're my brave strong decorated detective. You can do this Jane."

Jane shaking her head as she replays the images of the woman in her head. "No , I can't I'm sorry. I'm weak I can't handle pain like that, shooting me fine I can handle. Ripping me open like that no. Can't I get it surgically taken out? We can put my baby in with yours...twins Maura. Or drug me up so I can't feel anything. Matter fact let's just start the drugs right now just in case. And keep the drugs coming until this little bugger comes out." Panicking Jane searches her mind for options wringing her hands together.

Maura rubs her hand on Jane's back to comfort her " Jane please honey calm down. Women do this all the time. You can do it too. And just imagine a beautiful baby when it's all over."

"We can adopt Maura. We shouldn't have to go through this sweetie. You have drugs right Maura your a doctor? Give me some strong ones right now."

"Jane please calm down . I'm not giving you drugs. We can take Lamaze classes. You will learn how to handle the labor pains."

"Maura I know how to handle the labor pains . Two ways first get it surgically taken out or two , to take drugs take lots of drugs. You see the connection there? Drugs Maura they both call for drugs. Now give me some...or a beer at least."

Maura starts laughing shaking her head at Jane "No baby , no twins and no drugs or beer. Lamaze okay?"

"Maura don't laugh at me. I'm in pain here just thinking about giving birth ."

Maura tries to stop laughing and get serious. "Jane please calm down. Listen I will make sure you get a spinal block before you give birth okay?"

Jane shaking her head "No Maura drugs not spinal tap. A movie isn't going to help me . Drugs get me drugs."

Maura starts laughing again. "A spinal block is a drug not a nineties cult movie Jane. I promise I will get you the spinal block okay?"

Jane calms down a little and jokes "And promise no laughing at me all drugged up either?" Maura laughs nodding. Jane points at her "That's laughing stop it. Now let's throw away that DVD. No better burn that sucker, then shoot it. " They both start laughing with each other.

Megan comes walking into the house. She's wiping her nose with the back of her hand. She sniffles as she looks at Jane and Maura laughing.

Maura sees her "Oh Megan what's happened?"

Jane panics "Is the turtle okay?"

Maura and Megan both automatically correct her "Tortoise not turtle."

Jane nods and Megan shakes her head sadly "No he's not , he died five minutes ago. I'm so sorry, I did everything I could. But at that age sometimes they just don't survive . I'm so sorry you guys."

Jane is quiet she comforts Maura with a hand on her back while Maura cried. Jane says to Megan "I know you did everything you could for him. We are grateful for that Megan."

Maura sobs harder and whimpers "He was so tiny Jane. Bass's baby ." Maura's head falls against Jane's shoulder as she keeps crying. Maura pats the couch for Megan to sit next to her and she does.

Jane stares blankly out and says "We should have a funeral for him. You know dress up and say a few prayers. Say goodbye to him the right way."

Maura sits up , Megan looks at Jane strangely wondering if this was the same woman that cussed out Bass all the time. Jane wasn't crying or even tearing up. But she was offering a heartfelt sentiment for Bass's baby.

Shocked Maura sniffled and looked at Jane curiously to see if she was joking "Really Jane? You would do that?"

Jane cleared her throat "Yes I would , I'm a minister thanks to Korsak . He let me get ordained with him online when he married us. So I can say a few prayers over the turtle too...tortoise sorry."

Stunned Megan and Maura just looked at Jane. Maura nods "Jane that would be beautiful. I have a small jewel encrusted jewelry box which we could use to put him in."

Megan nods wiping the tears from her eyes "That would be very nice too , Maura."

A few hours later they all were dressed up. Maura lended Megan a very nice black dress to wear. Maura was in her best black dress. Angela was called and came she was also dressed up very nicely for the funeral.

Jane came out to the living room with everyone waiting for her. She had went outside and dug the grave for the tiny tortoise . She had put a fence around it so the wild animals couldn't get to it and dig up he jewelry box with the tortoise in it. She had come back in and put on her dress blue police uniform . She wanted to give proper respect to the tiny tortoise.

They all gasp as Jane came in the room carrying the little jewelery box. They expected her to wear her plain work clothes not her dress uniform.

Jane looked at them all staring at her "C'mon guys quit staring , let's go give this little guy a proper send off."

They all stand around the grave holding and comforting each other. Except for Jane she stood at the opposite end of them. She says a few prayers suprising them all. Because she had not read them from the bible she recited them from her memory. Then they went around as each said what they felt. Some borrowed Jane's bible and said prayers. Jane then lowered the box into the grave and covered it with dirt. After it was over they all started walking back in the house holding and consuling one another. Except for Jane who told them to go on in the house without her. She wanted to stay for a while.

They all respected her wish and went inside the house. Except for Maura she asks "Do you want me to stay with you honey?"

" No sweetie thanks. I just want to say a goodbye in my own way to him. Is that okay?"

"Of course Jane . Come in when your done." Maura felt a hard something sticking out of Jane's pocket. Maura fingered it and says "What's this?"

Jane pulls it out and hands it to her. Maura looks at it then at Jane who had not shed one tear since it started. She looked and saw it was a little hand made tombstone Jane had made. It read Bass Jr. Beloved son of Bass & Clemmy Isles - Rizzoli 12/24/2013 - 3/27/2014

Maura started crying and handed it back to Jane. "How'd you know it was Bass Jr. Jane?"

"Bass Jr. had a little comma shaped yellow spot on his left front paw. I saw it on Christmas when he was under the tree with us."

Maura started crying as she was so touched by Jane's reactions she couldn't control her tears. "I'll just leave you then to say goodbye." Maura gave Jane a gentle kiss "I love you Jane." Maura starts walking to the house.

Jane says "I love you too Maura."

Jane places the tombstone into the ground at the top end of the grave in the ground. It begins to rain but Jane stands silently over the grave. A tear starts rolling down her cheek once she knows she is completely alone with Bass Jr. . The rest of them were watching Jane from the kitchen window wondering what she's doing out there.

Hours go by they start leaving one by one , even Megan is sent home by Maura. The rain picks up and is pouring hard the wind blowing even harder but Jane stands tall by the grave. She finally does something as Maura watched her. Jane salutes the little tortoise with tears streaming down her cheeks. Jane then turns walking with her head hanging down slowly back into the house.

.

A/N- Thanks for reading . Chapter 8?


End file.
